


Tina and Zeke

by mek20019



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mek20019/pseuds/mek20019
Summary: Tina's and Zeke's relationship changes after he gets a position at Bob's Burgers.





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't yet found a title for the overall work that I like, so I'm looking for suggestions.
> 
> With the five Belchers, there happened to be a lot of dialogue. I attempted to break it up into sections, but those sections may not be official or writing-style approved. If you have further suggestions, I'm receptive.
> 
> Please let me know if there is anything that makes this uncomfortable or inaccessible to read.

“Kids, come on, it’s dinner time! It’s the ‘Where’s the Beef?’ cheeseburger,” Linda called. The three Belcher children found their spots at the kitchen table.  
“I don’t get it, Lin,” Bob countered as he glanced up from the newspaper he was reading.  
“What’s not to get? It’s grilled cheese,” Louise said.  
“It’s a cheeseburger that’s missing the burger, Bob. So it’s just cheese and bread that’s grilled,” Linda explained. After a pause, “You’re not the only person that can name food, ya know,” Linda said mischievously.  
“You branding bogart!” Gene exclaimed.  
“Gene,” Bob warned. “Just…burgers have to have…You know what? Nevermind. It’s a great name, Lin,” Bob said.  
“Thank you, Bobby,” Linda said. Turning her attention away, Linda asked, “How were my babies’ days today?”  
  
The responses varied with nothing as thorough as the Belcher parents wanted. Tina groaned. Louise shook her head no. Gene animatedly said, “I had seconds on fish sticks, so you know it was fish-tastic!”  
“Great for you, Gene. Tina Beana, what’s the matter? Did the Now Boys or whatever break up even more?” Linda investigated.  
“How do you break up more, Mom?” Louise asked. “Speaking of, Boo Boo blocked me on Snapchat today.”  
“Impressive!” Bob chimed.  
“She only called it, ‘Slapchat,’” Gene said and then turned to Louise. “And you only sent mostly mean things. Like saying the word, ‘slap’ for eight seconds,” Gene added.  
“That’s right,” Louise boasted.  
“Wait, you had Boo Boo block you on wha—no, okay, back to Tina; then this chat thing. What happened today?” Linda asked.  
“I have good news,” Bob said excitedly despite his wife’s intent to solve the mystery to Tina’s bad day.  
Tina groaned. “Tammy has been waiting by Jimmy Jr.’s locker between every class. She’s just there!”  
“I thought that was Jocelyn,” Gene inquired with a confused expression on his face.  
“They’re both there. And, I’m sure it was like this back then too for you Mom and Dad, you just can’t fit three teen girls by a locker. Someone always has to move and you’re in the middle of the hallway and someone bumps into you—and it’s not fair. Why are they there?” Tina replied.  
Ever the bearing of sardonic retorts, Louise said, “They’re probably just lost, Tina. We had a schedule change last month and I’m not sure they’ve caught onto that yet. Besides, Pesto isn’t that interesting. People should be fleeing FROM his locking, not standing around it.”  
“Well, PFFFT, locker schmocker. They’re not you, Tina. And if Jimmy doesn’t see that, that’s his loss,” Linda replied.  
“Hmm, maybe you’re both right. I mean, mostly Mom, not you, Louise—well, maybe, just about that schedule change thing, but…not that Jimmy Jr. thing because he’s fascinating—but thanks. That helped a bit,” Tina said.  
“Ugh. There’s a different between being a good dancer and a good person, Tina, and he’s not really either of them,” Louise replied.  
“It’s like you’re Lucy and ‘the doctor is in!’” yelled Gene.  
“Yesch,” responded Louise. “That’s a stretch. I call them like WE ALL see them.”  
  
“I still have good news,” Bob repeated.  
“Louise, be nice. Bobby, yes, yes—what’s the good news?” Linda asked.  
“‘Bobby, what’s good?’” Gene chimed in. “Did you find another layer of body hair on your body somewhere?” Gene asked.  
“Found a dungeon in the basement? We can keep our enemies there finally!” Louise suggested.  
“Did you—uh—have a nice lunch with Teddy and Mort? …I’m not sure if mine fits in right,” Tina said.  
“No—well, yes to Tina, actually. Teddy had a fairly interesting story about work. No to the other things, though. No more body hair,” Bob said.  
“I don’t believe you!” Gene yelled.  
“And no to the dungeon. Just always no to that, Louise,” Bob said with slight exasperation in his voice. “Actually,” he began with an immediate change in his demeanor, “I got an application turned in today for some after school help and I think you’ll be pleased.”  
“WHAT?!” Louise screeched.  
“How dare you!” Gene exclaimed.  
“Oh, Bob, I’m glad you’re happy, but I’m not so sure we can afford that,” Linda cautioned.  
“I know, I know. I wouldn’t mention it, but I know that Tina needs to focus on math a bit more and the kid can only work two days a week—so I think we can make this all work. Besides, he’ll be great for the restaurant,” Bob explained. Continuing, “It’s ‘perfect palate Zeke’ from, you know, the Ec-steraunt when I was a substitute. And, oh, also from your school, I guess, kids.”  
“Aww, Bobby, look at you! Bringing in some talent, focusing on our Tina. I like it, Bobby,” Linda gushed while her husband began blushing across the table. “If you think we can swing it, I’m for it.”  
“Zeke? He’s my Sammy Hagar brother! This is thrilling even if I’m going to have to deal with surprise wrestling attacks!” Gene excitedly chipped in.  
  
“Wait, Zeke…Zeke…Zeke,” Linda then gasped. “Isn’t that the butt-ler? Can we have a mad pooper on the payroll?” Linda asked.  
“Oh,” Bob said with a deflated tone, “I forgot about that. Hugo’s always breathing down our necks as it is. Imagine if he got wind of that.”  
“No! You don’t tease me with double Hagar like that, you temptress!” Gene exploded.  
“Parents, parents. I think you’re overreacting. Even I approve of Zeke,” Louise stated.  
“You? You don’t like really anyone, Louise. But I want the help, so whatever you’re going to say to try to get me to decline Zeke, you can ju—” Bob said before getting cut off.  
“No! I mean, I know that. But I actually like Zeke. Mostly because he almost pooped on Tammy, but for other things too. Like, we had ice cream when he escaped from Tina to do something nice for his grandma. Nothing like watching Frond eat his words and jog to find an ice cream truck,” Louise said. “He—uh, he—uh,” Louise searched for more examples.  
“He was the first to believe me about the double-butted goat!” Gene yelled.  
“We wouldn’t have gotten to the Cotton Candy Festival without Zeke putting a wrestling hold on Tammy for that bracelet in the dumpster,” Louise remembered.  
“What happens at that school? Should we go there and be asking more questions or what?” Bob asked with concern.  
“He had a better hypothetical date than Jimmy Jr. did when I held them at water balloon point during that rent battle at Mr. Fischoeder’s. It included tacos,” Tina piped in.  
“What? Tina, that’s not okay to force guys like that,” Bob said.  
“Oh! He also got us to the Boys 4 Now concert. We sat on all those hot dogs, remember? Tina, I may be nine, but even I know that that’s a lot for a guy, for Zeke, to do,” Louise said.  
“Are you done yet?” Bob asked.  
“Jimmy Jr. doesn’t even dance well,” Louise concluded.  
“Josh was a good dancer though. When does Zeke start? When does Zeke start? Can I have a sleepover with him like you guys forced Louise to have?” Gene clamored excitedly.  
“Final word, honey, I remember Jimmy Jr. making you his ‘maybe baby’ for Valentine’s Day, and there’s much more than that even if it’s not with this Butt-ler Zeke kid,” Linda explained.  
“Gene, he starts next week. Everyone! Please please please do not make him uncomfortable,” Bob pleaded.  
“Dad, Zeke doesn’t GET uncomfortable, remember. He literally pooped in front of the whole school,” Louise stated.  
“Oh…I suppose you’re right about that. Still, though, I want us to be able to focus on burger specials, because we need some more daily burgers,” Bob conceded.

The meal and conversation continued on with no one recognizing the noticeably more quiet Tina lost in her thoughts.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke's first day at Bob's Burgers.

“Mr. B! How ya doin’ today?” Zeke called out as he entered Bob’s Burgers.  
“Just fine, Zeke. How come you didn’t walk in with the others?” Bob asked as he gestured to his children who were already misbehaving.  
“Wrestlin’ J Ju,” Zeke stated matter-of-factly.  
“Alright, well, I’ll show you where to wash up, get an apron, and give you a tour.”  
“No, come play Salt Lick!” Louise cried.  
“It’s not so much of a game really,” Tina explained.  
“It is! Louise puts salt down and I lick it up,” Gene countered.  
“Kids! That’s—no. Get the sanitation bucket. Linda, did you know about this? This ‘Salt Lick’ game?”  
“We can make it Salt Salt Lick or Salt Lick Lick. Whatcha feeling like, Zeke?” Gene offered, oblivious to his Dad’s disdain.  
“Bobby, no, I didn’t know, but we’ll clean it up now. Calm down, it’s not a huge deal. We’ll clean and no costumers will know,” Linda replied in hopes to calm her husband down.  
“Lin. Gene just licked a stool seat,” Bob said.  
“There was salt on it! That’s what I’m supposed to do!” Gene yelled.  
“Oh. I didn’t put any salt on a stool, Gene,” Louise stated.  
“So…not the best game, admittedly,” Linda conceded.  
“Here’s the bucket, Mr. B. I can clean up,” Zeke offered. “Where’d y’all all play?” Zeke followed the youngest Belchers around, dutifully sanitizing at least four different areas they pointed out.

Meanwhile, Tina collected all of the ketchup bottles and sugar shakers from the tables. She lined all the containers at one end of the counter, began consolidating them, and went to get the large, generic containers from which to refill them. When she returned, Zeke was aproned up and restocking the pre-packaged creamers in the bowls throughout the diner at a rapid pace that would be more suitable in a far busier restaurant.  
“Ay, T-Bird, your pops told me to help you out. Since you’re both sweet and saucy, I figured you can choose which one you fill up.”  
“Zeke,” Tina said in a confused tone.  
“Girl, own it! Don’t make it weird; just choose.”  
“Uh…I sometimes spill the ketchup, so maybe you do that.”  
“A-okay. I am a bit more saucy, I’d say,” Zeke said as he cheerfully started the task.  
A minute passed before Tina spoke again, “Zeke?”  
“Wha-at?” he replied in that quintessential Zeke tone.  
“How’d you get this job? I didn’t even know we had applications,” Tina explained.  
“Whew boy, that’s actually a complic—”  
“Zeke, let me show you the meat grinder!” Bob hollered from behind the grill.  
“Sounds great!” Zeke yelled back. Turning to Tina, Zeke said, “Remind me later and we’ll talk.”  
Suddenly, a shout of, “SUGAR LICK!” came just before Tina was side-swiped away from the counter by her sibling. Gene proceeded to lick the counter in a Zamboni-like fashion until Linda shooed him away. “You okay, Tina?” Tina nodded. “Okay, can you please go get the rag or bucket before your Dad comes back upstairs? Gene, stop that!”

 

An hour later, Zeke walked upstairs and spotted Tina at a booth refilling all the napkin dispensers. “What’s up, Ti-Napkin?” he greeted as he slid in the bench across from her.  
“Just, uh, stocking the…I don’t have a pun or play on any words. I’m stocking napkins.”  
“Alright. T, do you remember how much you *hated* me when I got here?”  
“Got…to the restaurant today?”  
“No, into town, when I moved here,” Zeke explained. Tina still looked lost. “You’d always squint your eyes at me and say my name meanly.”  
“It’s called glaring!” Louise yelled across the restaurant.  
“I guess—I did do that. I’m sorry, Zeke. I’m not sure…” Tina trailed off.  
“Nah, no hard feelings ever, T-Bird. I didn’t bring it up to make ya uncomfortable. It’s probably from your crush, relationship thing with Jimmy Junior. It’s alright. Just while I was grinding meat I was thinking about that. I was kind of amazed to be here, in your, well, your family’s, restaurant, working, helping you—you guys—as a job thing. It’s great!”  
“Yeah, I’m glad about that,” Tina replied. “It’s hard to know who’s more excited—Gene, Louise, or my Dad.”  
“Louise? Really? That’s a real big thing, T! My money’s on Mr. B for that one though.”  
“Why’s that?” Tina asked.  
“It’s not every guy you let grind your meat, Tina, and your Dad trusted me,” Zeke said with uncharacteristic solemnity. An awkward beat passed. “Which makes this harder. You had asked me about how I started working here. Can I trust you with something, Tina?”  
“Sure, Zeke. Go ahead,” Tina encouraged.  
Zeke sighed. “The only reason I can work here is I made a deal with Mr. Frond. I mean, I’m too young, so there had to be an agreement, right? My grades have to be better and I have to do weekly check-ins with Mr. Frond, but as long as I do that I can work here. He’s calling it, ‘Food and Feelings.’ But I was supposed to have your Dad sign the form agreeing to it and, you know, saying it’s all good. But…I couldn’t…I couldn’t give him a chance to say no to it, Tina. So, I forged his name and turned it in. I know that once your Dad sees how great I can be here—not just my taste buds, but actually a worker here—I can figure something out. I just couldn’t take a chance on a No for this.”  
“I can’t believe it,” Tina uttered.  
“I know. I told Frond it should be called, ‘Do you want cries with that?’”  
“Wait, what all do you have to do?”  
“Hmm?” Zeke responded.  
“With Frond. What do you all have to do?”  
“Let’s cut to the chase—I’ve been in discipline trouble here; my grades ain’t great. This is the longest I’ve ever stayed in one place. My family moved around a lot, but we’re not now and now I have to actually…something’s gotta be more. So I went to Mr. Frond to figure something out and before I knew it, I was offering that I had a position lined up here. Once Ms. Schnur gave me the forms though, I panicked and I kept thinking of him straight-up rejecting me, saying no, ripping the form. Tina, don’t tell them; let me prove I’m good here and I’ll fix the form situation all out,” Zeke pleaded.  
“Zeke, just tell my Dad now. He’ll sign whatever you need,” Tina reassured him.  
“No. I just—I have to do this and I have to do this well.”  
“Well, you’re already better help than me and those two.” Tina pointedly looked at her siblings who had improvised a shuffle board on the counter with a long-abandoned ash tray and the no-longer-filled sugar shakers.  
“Thanks, Tina. I like it here and I don’t want to ruin it, T-Bird,” Zeke said, seeped with honesty and an unexpected weariness. He and Tina held eye contact until Teddy loudly entered the restaurant asking for the burger of the day.

 

That night at dinner, her family could see that Tina was holding something back. Reluctantly, she shared that Bob needed to sign a form on Zeke’s behalf. Bob readily agreed all the while repeatedly saying, “The way Zeke cooks is amazing!”

That night was the first night where Zeke and Jimmy Junior switched heads during her dream.


End file.
